


Assuaging the Headmistress

by Amjead



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cum Eating, F/F, Face-Sitting, Hair-pulling, Roleplay, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amjead/pseuds/Amjead
Summary: Headmistress Fell has heard a shocking rumor about Professor Crowley and she's going to do something about it.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 128





	Assuaging the Headmistress

Crowley stood outside of the door feeling a little nervous. She ran her hands down her front to smooth her blouse and skirt. Maybe that would also smooth some of these nerves. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. 

“Come in,” said a sturdy voice. 

“You wanted to see me, Mistress Fell,” Crowley said as she stepped into the office. 

“Sit down,” she answered. 

Crowley lowered herself onto the small seat. Well, it was more like she perched on the seat. She briefly wondered if the chair was like this on purpose. 

Before speaking, Mistress Fell took a moment to lightly glare at Crowley with piercing blue eyes. She was in a lot of trouble. She just didn’t know it yet. 

“I’ve heard a rumor about you, Professor Crowley,” Mistress Fell began. “It was a shocking rumor. I couldn’t believe my ears when I hear it.” 

“W-what did you hear about me?” Crowley asked. 

“I heard you were caught _touching yourself,”_ Mistress Fell spat. 

Crowley averted her gaze and shyly replied, “I don’t know what to say.” 

Suddenly, Mistress’s Fell’s hand was on Crowley’s hair. She grabbed a fistful of auburn locks and pulled roughly. 

“Is it true?” she growled. 

“Y-yes,” Crowley admitted. She could never lie to the headmistress. 

Mistress Fell let go of Crowley’s hair and purposefully walked behind her desk. 

“I was afraid you’d say that,” she said. “You defile these hallowed halls. How can our students look up to our professors when one of them conducts herself in such a licentious way? Not being in control of your body is something I’d expect from a teenager. Well, Professor Crowley, if you’re going to behave like student, you will be punished like a student.” 

With that, Mistress Fell produced a yard stick from one of the desk’s drawers. Crowley suppressed a gasp. 

“Bend over my desk,” Mistress Fell ordered. 

Crowley nodded and went to assume the position. She felt self-conscious bending over like this; knowing that her little red panties were exposed. She hadn’t meant to wear her shortest skirt today. It just kind of happened. Mistress Fell laid an almost tender hand on Crowley’s backside. Then, the slaps began to rain down. One spank after the other, the ruler came down on Crowley’s thinly clothed rear. After about the tenth spank, Mistress Fell noticed that one of Crowley’s hands was missing. 

“What are you doing?” she bellowed. 

“You know exactly what I’m doing,” Crowley retorted. 

“I can’t believe it,” Mistress Fell gasped. “Are you seriously doing what you’re being punished for _while_ being punished for it?” 

“Yep,” Crowley said. “I’m a little surprised that you didn’t ask me what I think about when I pleasure myself or maybe you already know that I’m thinking of you.” 

Suddenly, Crowley was upright and turned around. She wrapped her arms around Mistress Fell and brought her in with a tight embrace. 

“What do you say?” she asked. “Give in. I’ll make you feel _so good.”_

Having the upper hand, Crowley backed Mistress Fell up against a wall and pinned her there between her legs, leaning her crotch right up against her boss’. Then, Crowley unbuttoned her blouse, exposing the black lacey bra that laid underneath. 

“I’ll let you do anything you want to me,” Crowley promised, laying one of Mistress Fell’s hands on her breast. 

Mistress Fell groaned in defeat and captured Crowley’s mouth in a hungry kiss. Crowley returned the kiss in kind and swirled her tongue around Mistress Fell’s. They kissed each other like they were starving, and this was the only food left. Hand still on Crowley’s chest, Mistress Fell groped the breast it was holding. The other hand wandered around back and squeezed Crowley’s still tender ass. 

Eventually, Mistress Fell broke the kiss and grumbled, “You’re lucky you’re so cute.” 

“You know you like me,” teased Crowley. “You like that I’m the only professor brave enough to mouth off to you. That’s what I think about when I touch myself. You act so stern and proper, but I just think you need me to give you a good fucking.” 

Mistress Fell’s expression darkened and she pushed herself out of Crowley’s embrace. 

“I don’t care what you think,” she said. “I’m still your boss and you are still being punished. Lie on your back on the table _now.”_

“Yes, mistress,” Crowley complied. 

She laid there and watched as Mistress Fell rid herself of her shoes, stockings, panties, and skirt. Crowley’s mouth was as dry as Mistress Fell’s cunt was wet. 

“You’re going to obey me and let me sit on your face,” she commanded. 

“Yes, mistress,” Crowley said again, holding a hand out to help Mistress Fell into her position. 

Once in place, Crowley latched her hands onto Mistress Fell’s luscious ass. She squeezed and caressed those fat cheeks until an experimental tongue was thrust forward into the waiting cunt. Immediately, Crowley was drowning in the headiness of Mistress Fell’s arousal. She wanted to take in that damp smell and salty taste forever. Crowley wanted to live here, beneath her mistress, pleasuring her for the rest of eternity. This feeling of being possessed, of being of service, was almost too much to handle. Her own cunt shivered as Mistress Fell’s continually leaked. 

Above, Mistress Fell’s thick thighs were quivering. A series of moans and gasps escaped from her mouth. It had been so long since she had experienced pleasure like this. 

“Crowley!” she gasped. “I- _oh-_ I think I’m close.” 

Crowley couldn’t talk with her mouth full so instead, she licked harder and started rubbing her nose up against Mistress Fell’s sensitive clit. She pulled on Mistress Fells so that she would sit more squarely on her chest. Physically closer now, Crowley was able to thrust more of her tongue in and eat with messier determination. Mistress Fell’s cunt was fluttering and clenching. In another moment, she was cumming into Crowley’s mouth who gladly ate up anything she could. 

Once she rode out her aftershocks, Mistress Fell dismounted her employee and inspected the damage. Crowley’s mouth, cheeks, chin, nose, and even eyelashes had slick on them. 

“Did you...uh...” Mistress Fell tried to ask but was too shy to say it out loud. 

“As much as I could,” Crowley reported. “You taste delicious.” 

Mistress Fell blushed and asked, “Do you, um, need anything?” 

Crowley stared at her with large eyes and said, “I need you to fuck me right now.” 

“Well, I suppose,” Mistress Fell said with a sigh, regaining her composure. “Stay where you are.” 

With that, Mistress Fell opened one of her desk’s drawers and pulled out a strap-on with a harness. Crowley decided that she would ask questions later. Mistress Fell’s put on the apparatus and then gazed up and down Crowley’s needy body. Suddenly, she grabbed the red head’s legs and slid her down the desk until her ass was on the edge of it. It just so happened that the desk was the perfect height for Mistress Fell to plow into Crowley. She laid possessive hands on Crowley’s hips as she slowly slid into the desperate cunt. 

_“Fuck_ yes!” Crowley cried. “Fill me up.” 

Mistress Feel kept sliding in until she couldn’t anymore. Once fully inside, she slid almost entirely back out again, but before Crowley could protest, she slammed all the way back inside. 

“Yes!” hollered Crowley with a guttural moan. “Harder. Just like that! More.” 

Mistress Fell continued to pound into Crowley with force and precision; the same way she did everything. The lewd sound of skin slapping, and a very aroused cunt being repeatedly penetrated, was almost loud enough to drown out Crowley’s pleasured screams. She had been waiting a long time for Mistress Fell to take her like this and she was enjoying every moment of it. 

“Oh my God!” Crowley shouted. “I’m going to cum.” 

And cum she did. Waves of arousal and fluid pulsed in and out of her as Mistress Fell slowly, but steadily, thrusted through the aftershocks. Once she was absolutely sure that Crowley was done, she snapped her fingers and a sofa appeared. She helped Crowley off of the desk and guided her to the new piece of furniture. She sat herself down and then pulled Crowley towards her so that her head was resting in her lap. She played with her girlfriend’s hair as the two spoke. 

“Are you ok, honey?” Aziraphale gently asked. 

“Of course I am,” Crowley answered with a huge grin. “You have such a knack for roleplaying, angel. We should do it more often.” 

“Well, you did seem to enjoy yourself enough,” said Aziraphale with a little chuckle. 

“Yeah, that was great,” complimented Crowley. “I haven’t felt this good since you fingered my asshole in the shower.” 

“Darling, that was this morning,” Aziraphale reminded. 

“Yeah,” sighed Crowley, missing her girlfriend’s point entirely. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this. Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: howarecatsreal


End file.
